1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to input devices for use in a computer system, and particularly to a computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer mouse normally includes a shell, two buttons, and an optional scroll wheel. The shell includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The buttons and the scroll wheel are disposed at a front part of the upper portion for finger pressing, and a rear part of the upper portion is in a raised shape for comfortable contact with a palm of a user.
The user typically holds the computer mouse and moves it on a supporting surface. However, the users' arm and hand will become fatigued after prolonged use of the computer mouse, which will harm the user's health.